


The stars can shine again

by valentine192



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentine192/pseuds/valentine192
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a simple fight and a single flight. But it was a long two months, and a long secret.</p><p>They were both college students living a normal life, except that Loki constantly traveled and Thor was lying. Everything needed to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The stars can shine again

Loki just stepped out of the plane with a smile on his face. The walls of the airport was grey, but it seemed to glow instead of bathing in its dullness. He was home. Well, not London, but he was home, back to LA where he has been studying for his degree for a few years already. It has always been a dream of his to travel. When he finished high school, he made a deal with his father. He would take his bachelor's in a different country, take his masters in London, then his PhD somewhere in Germany. Psychology. That was his degree. Something that he was weary to take, but something that he believed will help him in writing his novel that was, in Loki's words, finished but currently fighting the flames of his editor who was also his friend.

The airport was crowded with people. It was only 4pm, and his arrival was supposed to be a surprise to a certain someone who he has been dreaming of during his two months in London. Loki went through the immigration, the security, and everything else which Loki considered to be distracting but nevertheless needed. When he passed through everything, when he already had his baggage, he took his phone and called for his roommate who was waiting for him at a nearby McDonalds.

The car ride going back to their apartment was quiet. Loki was going through his phone while Tony was watching the road. It was a comfortable silence, but Tony was fidgeting. Loki didn't notice it at first, but when he did, he put his phone down and stared at Tony. "What is it that you're all fidgety about? It's getting annoying. What happened?"

Tony shrugged. "Nothing. Just school stuff."

"Okay. Whatever." Loki returned to his phone to go through his photos of London. Photography, that was another one of his passions. It made him wonder, honestly, if he was ever going to use his degree at all since his life was so focused with the arts.

"What are you doing tonight?" asked Tony.

"I'm going to Thor's restaurant."

"Ah... You must miss that bulky boyfriend of yours."

"Maybe." Loki subtly smiled, but it was so small that Tony didn't catch it. It was a smile so fragile that only a few could catch it and see the beauty behind something so delicate and treasured to someone so strong and vulnerable.

The night, Tony offered to go with Loki. Loki turned him down, saying that he wanted to surprise the blond.

+

The starts gleamed in the night sky. Loki stared at every single burst of those flames, wondering how long they would bring the light into something so dark. For some, those stars seemed beautiful and just that. Beauty. For Loki, those stars were symbols of hope. The night has always been dark, and sometimes, the night seemed lonely as it longed for warmth. Loki sighed and entered the restaurant. It was a Japanese restaurant, and it was a restaurant which made Loki laugh for Thor was the only Caucasian. He seemed so different compared to the rest of the waiters, but Loki decided to ignore it and laugh at it in private. After all, he never liked it when people would gawk at him and speak in an English accent and talk about tea after knowing that he was English. So, maybe, he, too, should stop thinking about stereotypes.

A waitress approached Loki, but when their eyes met, the waitress stilled. "Loki? I didn't think that you'd come back."

"Yeah. I lied about that. Thor and I were fighting and I was speaking nonsense. I was angry. Where's Thor?"

The girl's features darkened and her gaze started to shift. "Uhm... Thor resigned a week ago."

"He did?" Loki's chest tightened as a dark feeling embraced him. "Why?"

The girl shrugged. "I don't know. He just resigned. He said that he had to do something about school."

"But school doesn't start until next week."

"I don't know, Loki!"

Loki moved to her. His eyes widened in what seemed like anger. The girl winced and Loki clicked his tongue. He was not mad. He was scared. He took a step back and waved his hand. "Fine. I'll just eat by myself. Get me a table and my usual."

"Yes, Loki."

+

The apartment seemed empty. The only light that was lighting the living room was dimmed, and Loki's cell phone sat quietly on the coffee table. Loki sat on the sofa, his legs pushed against his chest as he stared at the screen. Waiting. When was he going to call? When was he going to answer his texts? Loki sighed. He was acting like a woman, and he always hated that feeling. It made him feel weak. He was supposed to be a man.

The door of Tony's room opened and out came Tony whose eyes were bloodshot. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned on the doorframe. "Are you going to spend all night staring at that phone?"

Loki shook his head. He stood up, took his phone, and entered his room where he _did_ spend the whole night staring at the screen and waiting. He texted him. Why wasn't he texting back?

+

Loki sat in the lounge with a number in his hand. He has already registered for his classes, but there were still some things that he needed to do. So he sighed and threw his head back. But then a blond man walked in front of him. Steve. His phone was to his ear and he was chatting with someone. He did not notice Loki, though, but Loki did notice him. Loki stood up and ran to Steve. He placed his hand on Steve's shoulder and Steve turned around. At the sight of Loki, Steve smiled. He spoke to the man he was talking to and said, "I'll see you this Friday, dude, talk to you later. Just saw someone." He put the phone down and smiled even wider at Loki. "Hey! You know, we were all debating as to whether or not you were coming back. Thor said that you wouldn't, but most said that you were. I knew you'd be back, though. You were so excited to finish your degree and you only have one year left. How was London?"

Loki tried to smile but he couldn't move his lips to do so. "It was okay. It's home after all."

"Have you seen Thor yet?"

Loki shook his head. "How is he?"

"We're meeting this Friday. You want to come?"

"It was Thor who you were talking to?"

Steve's eyes widened at the harsh tone of Loki's voice. He knew that the two were fighting. "Well, yah. Are you guys okay?"

Loki finally smiled, but it was forced and pained. "Yes. Anyways, I'll need to call him now." Without another word or a wave, he turned and walked to the corner. He took out his phone and called Thor. His chest tightened again and he clutched his pants. Thor was going to answer or Thor was going to see him that Friday.

After a few rings, Thor answered. "Loki?"

Loki gulped. Never did he feel so weak at the sound of someone's voice. "Hi, Thor. I'm back."

"Yeah. I thought that you weren't coming back?"

"I lied. We were fighting and I was mad. I lied. Sorry."

"Ah, okay."

Loki hoped that Thor would argue at him, at least get mad for making Thor wait in agony, or angry for making Thor live in that lie. It was two months, after all, sixty fucking days.

"Hey, Loki, I'm busy. I'm doing something right now."

Loki gulped. "Okay. What are you doing this Friday?"

"Work," was Thor's fast answer.

"Oh."

"So... bye?"

Loki didn't respond. He just closed his phone and clutched it to his heart. How could this man possibly have the power to break him so? But nothing has happened, at least no formal break up whatsoever. And there were unanswered questions.

"Loki?

Loki turned around and Tony was there. Behind him, Steve was staring at the floor.

"Loki, we need to talk," said Tony.

"Let me finish this first," Loki showed the two his number. So the pair let Loki finish the last parts of his foreign registration before Tony and Steve took him out for lunch.

+

When they were done and returning to their school, Loki sat at the backseat. Tony was driving and Steve was at the passenger's seat. They were quiet, _too_ quiet, and Loki was honestly frightened to ask for what happened. He was never that scared before, but if it was about Thor, then his personality would flip.

The red light flashed. The car stopped. Tony's hand on the steering wheel fidgeted, and Steve nudged Tony's arm. Loki raised his chin up and told himself to remember that he was strong. Tony turned off the stereo and slowly looked at Loki. His eyes were quiet, as if hesitant, and that was not a common expression for Tony.

"What is it?" asked Loki. "The two of you are killing me with this wait. Speak already!"

Tony looked over at Steve who kept his eyes on the road in case the light turned green. So Tony looked back at Loki and said, "Did Thor ever tell you that he loved you?"

Loki was taken aback. The honest answer was, "No."

"You guys... well, did the naughty stuff right?"

Loki tilted his head higher, then lowered it to nod.

"How long were you guys together?"

"Nine months. Official. That's without my time at London."

"Well..." Tony turned back to the road. The light was still red but he couldn't tell Loki the truth. So he nudged Steve and said, "Your turn."

Steve visibly gulped. He slowly turned to Loki and his lips opened. No words came out, though. The light turned green and the car started to move again. Steve and Loki kept eye contact. When Loki grew impatient, he glared at Steve. "If you do not speak, I will personally pull the words from your throat."

Steve nodded. Nobody, especially Steve, enjoyed an angry Loki. So he said, "Thor's never loved you."

"Harsh!" shouted Tony.

"You try saying this!" Steven shouted back at Tony before turning back to Loki who was turning paler than usual. It made Steve guilty, but he had to be honest. "Thor's has a girlfriend, Jane. They've been together for six years now. She studies at a different state. Sorry, Loki."

Loki looked down. His hands clutched his pants but he spoke not.

Since then, Loki stopped believing in love. When night would come, he would stare at the sky. He no longer saw the hope that danced amongst the stars. Instead, he saw a dark void where the stars were mere distractions of the inevitable pain that comes to all.

+

20 years later.

Lok sat at his desk, his thick glasses on his face. He was sitting inside a bookstore with stacks of his books by his side. He has finished his masters, his doctorate, and has released over twenty four books, thirteen of which has been made into feature films. He considered himself old already, though, for he was already in his forties. He was still  a bachelor, though, and was named as one of the most gorgeous bachelors of the year for seven years already. It made Loki disgusted to think of it for it made people believe that they had a chance with him. However, he already gave up on love and relationships.

Loki signed book after book, and smiled at every person, and would wrap his arm around the shoulders of those who wanted a picture. He was being friendly, but he was tired. After signing a book, another one quickly came in front of him. For the first time in the three hours that he has been signing books, he did not want to look up. He opened the book to the first page, though, and asked, "Now, who am I going to address it to?"

"A buffoon named Thor."

Loki stiffened. He did not want to look up. He feared what he was going to see.

"I chased after you. I went to London, then to Germany. You never answered my calls, or my emails. You reported me to the police."

Loki closed the book and looked up. His glorious green eyes shattered as his tears welled in it. "Why are you here?"

"I'm hoping to see you again. You don't need to forgive me. I just wanted to see you." Thor licked his lips and looked down. Thor definitely looked older than before, especially since Loki hasn't seen him in a decade. It made things easier for Loki who knew that Thor was following him. He just never spent more than a second looking at Thor, the first and only man who broke his fragile heart. But he has been lonely, and this man followed him across the world. Maybe it was time for the stars to shine again.

Loki smiled that subtle smile, that fragile and delicate smile that only few could see. Thor was one of those special people, one of those who could see the pain through all of Loki's success and pride. Loki opened the book again and signed it. He gave it to Thor who sadly nodded. When he left the bookstore, though, he read Loki's words that were written on the book.

_To the buffoon named Thor,_

_I'm staying at the Westin. I'll see you there tonight at 8pm._

_Loki_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I didn't edit this, tho, so forgive me for any typos and whatnot hehe~
> 
> "Three Lifetimes" will be updated soon


End file.
